Switch over!
by Akai michi
Summary: Naruto seorang playboy kaya raya / Sasuke murid miskin yang cupu ,yang aneh? mereka bersahabat! ketika rasa itu tak terbendung lagi namun prinsip menghalangi untuk berbuat lebih jauh. "Jika kau ingin mendapatkannya aku bisa membantumu ,Sasuke." SasuNaru


**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto-sensei**

**Warn : typos ,Out of Character ,Update tak tentu ,Yaoi ,maaf agak T+ karena menyesuaikan cerita.**

Change! BY Akai Michi

Hari Senin pagi ,hari yang paling dibenci hampir kebanyakan siswa siswi di seluruh dunia. Harus berangkat ke sekolah yang membosankan-menurut beberapa orang, dan menerima pelajaran. Pagi ini baru menunjukkan pukul 6.30 ,belajar mengajar di seluruh sekolah di Kota Konoha dimulai pukul 7.30. Seorang siswa berseragam Konoha Highschool berjalan dengan tenang pagi ini. Blazer hitam dikenakannya ,dasi terpasang ,kemeja dimasukkan ,tipe anak rajin dan perfeksionis apalagi dengan kacamata tebal yang membingkai matanya dan rambut biru yang jatuh tersisir rapi ,sepertinya dia memakai berbotol-botol _gatsby_ hanya untuk menjatuhkan rambut biru yang pada dasarnya seperti pantat ayam itu. Tidak heran itachi-kakaknya selalu mencak-mencak karena harus mengeluarkan uang yang tidak sedikit hanya untuk gel rambut Sasuke.

Tapi yang dituju pemuda emo itu bukanlah sekolah ,melainkan tempat tingal teman-sahabat-rivalnya yang ber-iris biru cerah bernama Uzumaki Naruto ,Uchiha Sasuke-nama pemuda itu membelokkan langkahnya menuju pagar besar sebuah rumah atau lebih tepatnya sebuah _mansion_ yang terlihat megah namun entah kenapa _mansion _itu memiliki aura mencekam selayaknya rumah hantu jika dipandangi dari luar ,memang dibandingkan rumahnya ,rumah Naruto lebih besar puluhan kali. Sasuke hanya tinggal di sebuah rumah kecil yang sudah bocor disana-sini hanya bersama dengan kakak semata wayangnya-Itachi.

_Ting tong..._

Sasuke memencet bel rumah besar itu lalu berdiri di dekat interkom.

"Kediaman keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki ,sebutkan nama dan keperluan anda." Terdengar suara berat seorang laki-laki dewasa dari arah interkom ,Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan ,heran padahal hampir tiap pagi-kecuali hari minggu tentunya ,dia datang ke _mansion _ini tapi selalu harus memperkenalkan diri ulang.

"Uchiha Sasuke ,Menjemput-membangunkan dan menyeret Uzumaki Naruto ke sekolah."

"Baiklah ,silahkan masuk Uchiha-sama." Seketika pintu pagar besar itu terbuka ,menampakkan lebih jelas rumah pemuda _blonde _itu. Bagian dalam rumahnya tak kalah mewah walaupun terlihat lebih terawat karena ada beberapa pelayan yang ditugaskan untuk merawat rumah namun kalau urusan membangunkan Naruto di pagi hari ,itu sudah jadi tanggung jawab tetap Uchiha itu ,entahlah apa alasan Uzumaki bungsu itu meminta Uchiha bungsu saja yang membangunkannya. Ketika melewati ruang tamu ,Sasuke melihat pemuda berambut oranye kemerahan dengan iris merah telah bersiap dengan seragamnya yang berantakan.

"Oh kau Uchiha, bocah pemalas itu masih tidur siram saja dia dengan air panas jika tidak bangun-bangun." Kata pemuda itu sadis.

"Hn." Kata Sasuke singkat ,dalam hati mencatat saran itu sepertinya dia benar-benar akan melakukannya jika Naruto tidak bangun-bangun ,dasar dua pemuda sadis.

'Cih dasar Uchiha cupu pelit kata' batin Uzumaki Kyuubi kesal.

Sasuke berjalan ke arah tangga yang akan membawanya ke lantai 2 ,tempat kamar sahabatnya itu ,disana terdapat banyak kamar namun kamar Naruto terdapat di paling ujung koridor ,terkadang membuat beberapa orang merinding sendiri ketika berjalan ke arah kamar Naruto. Tanpa mengetuk Sasuke langsung membuka pintu itu ,dilihatnya pemuda yang masih bergelung dengan selimut yang hanya memperlihatkan surai kuning keemasannya ,dan pasti-jika selimut itu dibuka Naruto tidak memakai baju atasan ,itulah kebiasaan buruknya-tidur tanpa memakai baju dengan alasan kepanasan padahal AC di kamarnya selalu menyala dan di pagi hari dia selalu bergelung dengan selimut tanda kedinginan.

Dulu Sasuke terbiasa untuk membangunkan Naruto dengan menggoyang-goyangkan badan Naruto yang masih di dalam selimut ,namun Sasuke berpikir untuk menggunakan cara lain sejak Naruto malah menariknya jatuh ke tempat tidur _King size _Naruto dan dipeluk erat-dijadikan guling , saat itu jantung Sasuke malah berdetak tidak normal seharian, dia takut ada yang salah dengan jantungnya memutuskan untuk pergi ke dokter selepas pulang sekolah yah walaupun bayaran dokter mahal dan keadaan keuangannya yang pas-pasan dia nekat ke dokter dari pada terkena sakit jantung dini-pikirnya ,yah dasar orang kelewat polos ,begitulah Sasuke.

"Hinataa-chan~ bibirmu sangat seksi..." Naruto mengigau mesum rupanya.

"Sakura-chan~ jangan pegang yang ituu." Igauan Naruto semakin tidak jelas apalagi disertai desahan yang menurut Sasuke aneh ,dia berjalan cepat ke arah samping kasur Naruto ,lalu berjongkok mengambil sesuatu di bawah kolong tempat tidur. Apa yang diambilnya? Ternyata sebuah penggorengan lengkap dengan _spatula_ nya! ,apa Sasuke mau memasak di kamar Naruto? Tentu saja tidak saudara-saudaraaa.

_Prang! Prang! Prang!_

"kebakaran.. Kebakaran..." Kata Sasuke datar-tanpa ekspresi ,jika tanpa 2 benda ditangan Sasuke sekarang sudah pasti tidak akan ada orang yang bisa bangun jika dibangunkan Sasuke ,mungkin tidur mereka malah semakin nyenyak. Dan ritual pagi membangunkan Naruto selalu berjalan sama seperti hari-hari sebelumnya.

~~~Michi ,to you all~~~

"Aku tidak akan makan pagi, sumbangkan saja makanannya! Aku sudah terlambat ,Teme ayo cepaaat." Kata Naruto seenaknya pada pelayan setianya yang berkuncir itu lalu menarik Sasuke agar berjalan lebih cepat.

"Ta-tapi tuan mudaa." Pelayannya hanya bisa mengangguk pasrah dengan suruhan majikan yang seenaknya itu.

Jika Naruto tidak ngamuk duluan ketika dibangunkan ,dia tidak akan terlambat ke sekolah namun sepertinya Naruto lebih beringas pagi ini dibandingkan dengan pagi-pagi sebelumnya ,Uchiha bungsu sukses terkena lemparan bantal Naruto ,adu lempar-lemparan bantal pun tidak terelakkan diantara kedua orang yang benci kekalahan itu. Jadi Sasuke harus merapikan seragamnya ulang dan itu membutuhkan waktu yang tidak sedikit.

"Ini juga salah siapa dobe."

"Hehe maaf temee.." Kata Naruto dengan senyumannya yang tiba-tiba membuat jantung Sasuke tak normal lagi. 'Gejala jantung ini muncul lagi ,sepertinya aku harus minum obat lagi.' Batin Sasuke polos.

Naruto dengan sigap langsung meloncat kedalam mobil ferrari warna oranyenya yang atapnya sudah di siapkan terbuka oleh pelayannya. Sasuke dengan cepat berjalan ke arah pintu penumpang. Ketika telah duduk Sasuke berusaha menetralkan nafasnya ,dia yang jarang berolahraga dan memang sangat buruk dibidangnya terlihat hampir pingsan hanya karena berlari dari lantai atas rumah Uzumaki ini sedangkan Naruto? Jangan ditanya lagi ,ketua klub basket ini bahkan tidak ngos-ngosan sedikitpun ,badannya yang atletis dan staminanya yang kuat benar-benar khas atlet profesional.

~~~Michi, to you all~~~

Sesampainya di sekolah mereka berdua menarik nafas lega karena walaupun pagarnya sudah nyaris tertutup tapi mereka dapat masuk tepat waktu karena Naruto memaksimalkan kecepatan mobilnya saat berada di dekat sekolah ,Walaupun pandangannya terlihat datar tapi selama perjalanan Sasuke tidak berhenti berdoa dan menahan diri sekuat tenaga untuk tidak nekat meloncat turun dari mobil yang dipacu dengan kecepatan tinggi oleh pemuda ber-iris biru itu.

Jika kalian heran kenapa Sasuke yang miskin bisa bersekolah di sekolah elit macam Konoha Highschool tentu jawabannya hanya satu yaitu beasiswa ,otaknya yang encer dan sebagian besar waktunya untuk dihabiskan di depan buku membuat Sasuke meraih peringkat tertinggi ujian masuk sekolah menengah itu. Sedangkan Naruto? Dengan nama dan kekuasaannya tentu saja dia bisa masuk dengan mudah ,begitulah dunia ini asal ada uang dan kekuasaan apapun bisa diraih ,tipikal dunia yang gila dengan uang bukan?

"Pagi semuanya." Sapa Naruto disertai dengan senyumannya yang menawan ketika baru masuk kedalam gedung sekolah diikuti dengan Sasuke yang berjalan disampingnya. Para gadis langsung berteriak histeris meneriakkan nama Naruto.

"KYAAA Naruto-samaaa."

"Naruto-samaa kau tampan sekali."

"Naruto-sama terimalah bento ini khusus untukmuuu." Dan berbagai macam jenis teriakan lainnya ,Sasuke? hanya bisa menjauh sejauh mungkin dari Naruto sebelum dirinya ikut terdorong fans-fans Naruto.

Kalau soal tenar ,Naruto terkenal sebagai pangeran penakluk hati wanita maupun pria, jangan heran Naruto seperti itu ,kulit _tan _kecokelatan dan postur tubuhnya yang maskulin ,wajahnya yang tampan dan surai pirang keemasannya apalagi dia pemain basket kebanggaan sekolah ,Naruto bahkan memiliki fans club ,sedangkan Sasuke yang hampir tidak pernah bergaul hampir tidak dikenal di Konoha Highschool kecuali teman kelasnya sendiri.

"KYAAAA." Teriakan-teriakan fans Naruto selalu mengikuti Naruto bahkan ketika di kelas ,Naruto hanya melambai-lambaikan tangan kepada fansnya yang bergerombol di luar kelas ,lambaiannya semakin menambah teriakan fans Naruto. Saat ini dia sedang berada di meja Sakura. Mereka baru saja jadian ,model cantik berambut _pink _seperti permen karet itu digilai hampir seluruh pemuda di sekolah Naruto ,dan mereka semua patah hati berjamaah ketika Sakura sudah diembat duluan oleh Naruto ,Sakura yang duduk disamping Naruto hanya menatap tajam para gadis itu dengan tatapan 'jika kalian masih menggoda Narutoku ,neraka akan menghampiri kalian'

_Glek!_

Satu-persatu fans Naruto mundur teratur melihat _Deathglare _Sakura.

"Sakura-chan kau sangat cantik hari ini." Gombal Naruto sembari mengelus surai _pink _Sakura ,sesekali mencium surai itu dan menghirup harumnya, membuat beberapa tatapan tajam pemuda teman kelasnya mengarah padanya ._Blush_! wajah Sakura terlihat memerah mendengarnya.

"Be-benarkah? Kau juga sangat tampan hari ini Naruto." Jawab Sakura gugup.

Jika kalian penasaran apa yang di lakukan Sasuke sekarang? Dia asyik tenggelam membaca buku dibangkunya ,tak acuh dengan disekitarnya.

_Greek_

Terdengar suara pintu digeser ,guru bermasker yang selalu telat mengajar itu masuk tanpa terlihat ekspresi bersalahnya ,mungkin lebih tepatnya ekspresinya tidak terlihat karena tertutup masker anehnya itu. Dia menatap Naruto yang terlihat bermesraan dengan Sakura.

"Naruto kembali ke tempatmu ,ini kelas bukan _love hotel_." Kata Guru bernama Kakashi itu tegas. Walaupun mengucapkan _love hotel_ itu hal yang tidak perlu.

"Huh ,iya sensei." Kata Naruto sembari menggerutu.

~~~Michi to you all~~~

_istirahat sekolah_

Saat istirahat rata-rata kelas sudah kosong karena anak lain pergi ke kantin untuk makan ataupun sekedar keluar kelas karena penat. Terlihat hanya ada Sasuke di kelas yang bersiap-siap pergi ke atap sekolah untuk makan siang ,atap merupakan tempat favoritnya untuk menyendiri untuk sekedar tidur atau membaca buku ,jarang siswa yang mau mampir kesana ,Kalau kalian sekarang bertanya kenapa Sasuke sama Naruto? jawabannya karena Sasuke yang benci ke kantin yang ramai saat jam istirahat.

_Tap.. Tap.. Tap.._

Sasuke hampir mencapai pintu menuju atap ketika dia mendengar ada orang yang sedang bercakap-cakap berada dibalik pintu itu ,perlahan Sasuke membuka pintu itu matanya melebar ketika melihat pemandangan di depannya. Tampak Naruto yang sedang asyik dengan seorang gadis berambut pirang panjang ,mereka berdua terlihat bercumbu dengan penuh nafsu ,Gadis pirang yang diketahui Sasuke bernama Ino itu terlihat duduk dipangkuan Naruto.

"Ino-chan kau benar-benar nakal." Kata Naruto menggoda Ino ,perlahan Naruto mendekatkan wajahnya pada Ino dan gadis itu dengan senang hati menyambut Naruto dengan ciuman panas .Ino mengalungkan tangannya mengalungi leher Naruto ,menjambak rambut Naruto agar cumbuan mereka lebih dalam.

"Lupakan saja si jidat lebar itu Naruto-sama ,beralihlah kepadaku." Ino berbisik redah di telinga Naruto ,Naruto menyeringai iblis lalu merubah posisinya menjadi berbaring dengan Ino diatasnya.

"Hm.. tergantung seberapa hebatnya kau bisa menggodaku Ino-chan." Kata Naruto seduktif.

Perlahan genggaman Sasuke di pintu itu mengerat dan kepalanya tertunduk ,dia sudah biasa melihat sisi Naruto yang seperti ini ,tapi kenapa? Selalu ada perasaan sesak yang membuncah dalam dirinya. Tangan Sasuke yang lain perlahan meremas kemeja dibagian dadanya ,sesak! Terlalu sesak!

_Tap..tap..tap..._

Terdengar suara langkah kaki dari arah belakang Sasuke.

"Jika kau ingin mendapatkannya aku bisa membantumu ,dia akan menjadi milikmu ,hati bahkan tubuhnya." Perkataan itu membuat Sasuke membeku ,orang yang dibelakangnya menyeringai iblis menatap Sasuke yang dipenuhi kabut cemburu.

Lanjut? Atau The End?

Michi mau minta maaf padahal kemarin baru post fanfict tapi sekarang malah ngepost fanfict aneh lagi -_- ,Michi lagi ketagihan nulis padahal lagi sakit tapi malah rajin nulis ,berhubung lagi libur panjang juga sihtrus maaf juga ada adengan rate T+ nya ,Michi akan coba sebisa mungkin tidak menjurus kesana ,

Fanfict ini memang masih perlu banyak perbaikan karna itu mohon bantu Michi untuk berkembang ,arigatou sudah baca fanfict ini yaw :3


End file.
